


My Dancing Angel

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Chanyeol accompanies Sehun to his dance competition. Little does he know, he is about to meet someone he can only describe as an angel.





	My Dancing Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myxiubun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxiubun/gifts).



> Happy Birthday :D This story is meant for myxiubun XD cuz like...you like ChanKai and yeah :p I tried my best so I hope you like it at least a little bit D;

“You ready?” The younger one asked as he lifted his fist to knock on the door. The gray door was rusty and old. It was hidden behind trash cans and could easily be missed.

“I don't know Sehun, dancing isn't really my thing.”

Sehun smirked over at his hyung. “Too bad you lost the bet with Jongdae then huh?”

Chanyeol heaved a sigh. This would be the last time he makes a bet with that stupid dinosaur. Sehun needed someone to accompany him to an underground dance club, he usually goes with Yixing, but he was in China right now. Jongdae and Chanyeol had been the only ones around at the time, so they decided the one who ate their slice of watermelon the fastest would win and the loser had to accompany Sehun to his dance thing. Jongdae won, technically, but Jongdae cheated because he had tickled him at one point in the game!

But all that aside, he was now stuck in a white shirt, leather jacket, snapback and skinny jeans next to Sehun who had the same outfit on, but in a different color. If it was up to Chanyeol, he would just wear his adidas sweater and shorts, but Sehun said that was not allowed at this kind of place. In other words, Sehun chose the attire.

Sehun knocked three times on the door, “It’s okay hyung, you don’t have to dance. You can just watch. Jongin and I are going to be having a dance battle today. I just need support.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “You didn’t say that!”

He heard a rusty noise come from the door and Chanyeol turned his head rapidly.

A guy was standing on the other side with a smile. His blonde hair drooped over his forehead and he had on a plain long sleeve shirt. “Sehun! We were worried you wouldn’t come!”

Chanyeol eyed the guy by the door as he pulled in Sehun for a hug.  
Sehun laughed and looked at the guy, “Is Jongin here yet?”  
“Yeah, he’s freestyling on the dance floor to warm up.”

Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. That’s all Sehun and Yixing would talk about whenever they brought up the dance club. They made Jongin seem like an extremely talented dancer, Chanyeol never really paid much attention to it. But, he will admit that he was a slight bit interested to meet the guy Sehun claimed was like a supernatural being when he danced.

Chanyeol was smiling waiting to be noticed, but Sehun was too preoccupied chatting it up with the stranger, so he did the next best thing: he cleared his throat loudly.

Sehun turned around to meet his gaze, “Oh yeah, Taemin, this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol this is Taemin.”

Chanyeol smiled widely at the blonde individual. He was shorter than him (who wasn’t) and he took a step towards Chanyeol. “Hey, nice to meet you. Are you dancing in place of Yixing?”

Chanyeol laughed and waved his hand in denial. “No, no. I’m just here for support.”

“It’s just me and Jongin tonight.” Sehun replied from behind Taemin.

Taemin nodded and let out a muse in understanding. “Well you’re more than welcome to freestyle on the dance floor before the battle begins.”

Chanyeol let out an awkward laugh. “I think I’ll pass.”

***

The building from the outside looks like a dirty abandoned warehouse. It seems as if someone were to enter, it would be full of nothing but cobwebs and smell of sewer water.  
But, quite the contrary, the inside looks like the clubs Chanyeol used to sneak off to at night while his parents slept. The only difference is, there is no sign of alcoholic beverages anywhere, not even a bar. He remembers Sehun saying something about how people come here strictly just to dance or something along those lines (Chanyeol had been eating off of Kyungsoo’s plate, his attention was there not on Sehun’s words).  
There are lights flashing from every corner and the dance floor is huge, full of nothing but talented dancers as they let the music take hold of their bodies.

Music is blaring from every corner, which Chanyeol doesn’t really mind, he is used to “loud”.

“Chanyeol! Ima get us some water bottles okay?” Sehun screamed over the speakers.

Chanyeol looked over at him and nodded. “Okay!”

Chanyeol’s eyes followed Sehun as he made his ways through the people. When he was out of sight he turned around again to look at the dancers, but one particular dancer caught his eye. He was dancing in ways Chanyeol didn’t even think was possible. The music seemed to seep every fiber of his being as he moved along with it. His black snapback was dipped low so his eyes weren’t visible, but his body and the way it moved is what Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes off of. The guy also had a tendency to smirk as he moved, as if he knew he was enchanting.  
“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol blinked twice and was taken out of his daze by Sehun, who had a water bottle in his hand.

“Here, and close your mouth!”

Sehun placed the bottle in Chanyeol’s hand, which he clumsily accepted, he didn’t even notice he had been gawking at the enchanting guy with his mouth open. “Ah…thanks.”

He realized the music had stopped and he looked back on the dance floor, but he was gone. The guy was gone! Oh well…it doesn’t matter, it’s not like he was going to approach him anyway. Chanyeol was great at making friends, amazing even! But when it came to conversing with attractive people…he was as good at that as he was at dancing.

“The battle is going to start soon. We’re just waiting for the rival duo. I’m a little nervous.” Sehun said as he fumbled with the water bottle in his hands.

Chanyeol opened the bottle and began chugging it. “Mm hmm.” he said in between gulps. Maybe if he told Sehun about the enticing guy, then he could help find him.

“Oh, there’s Jongin!”

Chanyeol looked over at Sehun. “Hmm?” He was waving someone over.

“Jongin is my partner, you should meet him.”

Chanyeol looked up and saw the hot guy again. He was smiling in his direction, but his hat was still partially covering his eyes. The white muscle shirt he was wearing exposed his arms perfectly, while the plaid shirt tied around his waist complimented the simple look that he had going on.

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped and he looked away.  
Okay, the plan is to act cool, ask Sehun who that guy was, then introduce himself, simple. He mentally prepared himself as he willed his body to turn over once again. This Jongin guy would have to wait, right now Chanyeol’s priority is to find the identity of the charming guy with the cute smile.  
Chanyeol turned around to find...Sehun...with hot guy...hugging him from behind.  
Sehun knew him! He knew the guy that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of! ...wait...  
Everything suddenly clicked in Chanyeol’s mind. Jongin, Sehun’s dance partner, was hot guy!

“I missed you Sehunnie.” Jongin said as he snuggled into his neck.  
Sehun laughed as Jongin’s breath hit his neck. “I missed you too.”  
The two of them parted and Sehun looked over at Chanyeol. “Jongin, this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol, this is Jongin.”  
Jongin looked over at Chanyeol and smiled, he removed his hat and ran his fingers through blonde hair. He threw his head back and stood upright again, causing his blonde hair to fall just above his forehead. The light shone on him perfectly, revealing almond shaped eyes that were the color of coffee beans. His skin was like a beautiful bronze color, considered to be opposite of the beauty standard in Korea, but looked radiant on him.

Chanyeol’s eyes felt as though they were bulging out of their sockets. How was it possible that such a handsome guy existed!

Jongin took a step forward “Hey, Sehun talked about you once.” He smiled.

Chanyeol felt his heart do a little leap and he suddenly felt really shy. “Y-yeah? What did he say?” Chanyeol was stuttering, he knew he would.

Jongin smiled even wider. “He said that you were a good friend and really loud.”  
Chanyeol covered his face with his hand as he felt his cheeks go red.

Sehun laughed and took Jongin in for a hug from behind. “Chanyeol also really hates to dance.”

Chanyeol laughed. “I like to dance! I’m just not very good at it.”

Jongin stayed smiling at him and Chanyeol looked over at Sehun to see that he was raising an eyebrow in suspicion. His eyes suddenly narrowed and a hint of mischief was visible in them. “Jongin, you’re really handsome.” He snuggled into Jongin’s neck, without breaking eye contact with Chanyeol, a smug smile curling up on his lips. That little brat! Was Chanyeol being that obvious?

The guy at the door, Taemin, suddenly broke in. He was eyeing both of the dancers, “Guys! It's about to start! The other team just arrived.”

Chanyeol noticed Sehun and Jongin’s eyes look towards the door, he followed their gaze to see two young men entering the dance club. One looked about their age, light brown hair decorating the top of his head. The other had a baby face and looked a little younger, but eighteen nonetheless. His hair was black with a hint of...purple? Or at least, that’s what it looked like from the angle he was standing.  
“What’s their names?” Sehun asked as he suddenly eyed Taemin.  
“The one with the yellow sweater is Tuan Yi Eun, but goes by Mark. He is in a dance group at his school. The one with the pinkish stripe across his hair, that’s Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but goes by BamBam.” Taemin looked away from the duo by the door and back at them. “He is from Thailand.”

Sehun nodded and clung onto Jongin. “We got this right?”  
Jongin nodded back at him. “Yeah.”  
Chanyeol looked over at his friend and Jongin. “Good luck.”

Suddenly the music stopped, all that was heard was a mic that was being blown into. “1, 2, 3, testing.” Chanyeol looked over at the DJ who had the mic pressed to his lips. He was eyeing the dance floor, excitement evident in his voice. “Will the two duos that will be competing, please come to the center of the stage!”  
Jongin let go of Sehun’s hand as he led the both of them to the dance floor. The two opponents followed shortly after.  
Cheers were coming from every direction, some screaming for his friends, others yelling for the opposing team.

“We all know how this goes!” The DJ yelled enthusiastically. “We’re going to flip a coin, the team that guesses it correct gets to go first. A random song will then begin to play, one person from the team must freestyle to it and the crowd decides if it’s good or not. If the crowd decides that your dance wasn’t to their liking, then you lose!”

The DJ picked in his pocket and took out a coin, Chanyeol watched in anticipation as he threw it up in the air. “Tails!” Jongin yelled out. “Heads!” The one named Mark hollered a second after.  
The DJ let the coin fall on the floor and another roar erupted, Chanyeol included.  
It went silent for a second and the DJ slowly placed the mic to his lips again. “Heads!”  
He spun the turn tables quickly and a dubstep song Chanyeol recognized as Bangarang began to play. The crowd began jumping up and down as they saw Mark bobbing his head to the music.  
“This is the best part.” Taemin said. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide as he waited and then suddenly the chorus dropped. Mark, the one that had looked innocent before, looked as though something had possessed him.

The crowd went crazier with every step. Chanyeol hollered loudly as the crowd got more hyped with the performer.

The song then began to take a turn, it got slower. Chanyeol recognized this song as a skrillex song as well, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. This signaled that it was the opposing team’s turn to make a move. Sehun slowly began walking towards the center as Mark backed out. Sehun walked in long strides as he rode the rhythm then suddenly the dance floor went red.

“CALL 911 NOW!”

Everyone screamed louder as Sehun went crazy. His body twisting in ways that Chanyeol had never seen Sehun do before. Chanyeol had never actually seen Sehun dance until this moment. But, he has to admit, the boy was talented.

“Oh Sehun!” He began to chant, the crowd followed as he had anticipated.

The song again, changed. Chanyeol didn’t recognize this one. It was an English song with an extremely loud bass. The only words he could make out was the chorus that kept saying “bass down low”

BamBam took this one. He dipped his hat and danced a little more graciously than the two before him. It was a little slower, but just as astonishing as the other two.

The crowd continued jumping, until the tempo changed again. It was much slower than the songs before and Chanyeol recognized the voice immediately as Justin Bieber. The crowd hollered as if they had gone insane. His eyes immediately darted over to Jongin, who had a full grin decorating his lips. He slowly made his way towards the center.

“Let’s go Jongin!” Taemin hollered next to him.

Chanyeol’s eyes were now glued to the performer in the center, his body moved in gentle strides as the chorus slowly began creeping up.  
“Des-pa-cito”  
Jongin stood still for a second, then Chanyeol can’t really describe what happened as Jongin danced. He can’t find words to express how enchanting and alluring it was.  
Chanyeol thought he was absolutely beautiful, every inch of him seemed as though it was carved by an angel itself. His entire dance was breathtaking, causing Chanyeol to simply stare, speechless. He couldn’t even scream as his performance continued. He didn’t think it was possible for God to accidently send an angel. Maybe Jongin escaped heaven to see what earth was like and somehow just stayed here. *** The dance competition was extremely close. Sehun and Jongin won, but they became friends with their opponents after the battle. Chanyeol had been trying the rest of the time to get closer to Jongin, but immediately began to blush when he actually did get noticed by the latter.

Sehun had decided they should eat something because he was hungry and they had just won, they needed to celebrate! Jongin agreed immediately and suggested a Korean barbeque that was close to the club.

This is what led the three of them to be grilling meat as they sat at a circular table. Before they had sat down, Sehun kept on pushing Chanyeol to bump into Jongin, which made him release a squeal of embarrassment. To make things worse, Jongin laughed hysterically at the gesture!

Chanyeol wanted to melt in the floor right at that moment.

Jongin even ate cutely, which is kind of weird to say, but it’s true! He needed to let Jongin know he wanted to see him again, that he wanted to invite him out on a date, just the two of them. Or if not in a romantic way, at least just to get to know each other better, but how? He didn’t want to let Sehun know, that brat would simply spread the gossip back at school. But whenever he would make eye contact, he would look away. Jongin had an extremely intense gaze, his eyes looked as though they pierced into one’s very soul.

Chanyeol talked more than usual and made a lot of jokes, earning laughs from Jongin, which made him keep going on and on. Sehun was questioning before, but now, he definetly knew something was up with Chanyeol.

“So, Jongin, were you nervous today?” Sehun said as he stared at the meat Chanyeol was flipping over.

Jongin mused as he chewed on a piece of beef. “Mmmmm…a little.” Jongin swallowed and his adam’s apple bobbed. “”But like…when I heard the music, I got really excited instead.”

Chanyeol looked up from the meat he was grilling. “You were really amazing!”

Sehun eyed him “Oh, did you notice Chanyeol? Jongin is really an angel when he dances huh?” His chin was resting on his hand, his elbow was holding his head up. He was facing Chanyeol with a playful smile on his face.

Chanyeol nodded furiously, “Yes! I couldn’t take my eyes off of him!”

Jongin let out a laugh and Chanyeol looked over in his direction. He realized what he had said and immediately looked away in embarrassment. He could have sworn in that brief second that he looked, he saw Jongin’s cheeks go a light shade of red. But maybe, it was just his imagination.

Sehun then stood up immediately, startling Chanyeol and Jongin.

“Chanyeol, I forgot my sweater in your car. Come with me to get it, yeah?”

“Uhh…Yeah.”

Sehun looked over at Jongin. “We’ll be right back.”

Jongin took a sip of his water. “Yeah, ok.”

Sehun lead the way as he pulled Chanyeol along with him. His hand was wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrist and was walking quickly towards the vehicle.  
They arrived at Chanyeol’s jeep and Chanyeol opened the door. Sehun climbed inside and sat on the chair. He put the hoodie over his head and poked his head out shortly after. “Ah.” He shut his eyes and smiled. “So warm.”

Chanyeol stood holding the door open. “Ok, can we go now, your highness?”

Sehun furrowed his brows. “Ok, ok. But actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Chanyeol looked over, “Hm?”

Sehun rocked back and forth against the chair. His eyes narrowing and his smile dropping to form a straight line.

“What do you think of Jongin?”

Chanyeol blinked twice and was taken aback by the sudden bluntness of the question.

“Ummm…he’s nice. He is a really cool guy.”

Sehun let out a giggle as he jumped out of the car.

“Quit the bullshit! You think he’s cute.”

Chanyeol closed the door to the vehicle. “What?”

Sehun raised his eyebrow and smiled mischievously. “I saw how you looked at him when he danced. I also saw how you couldn’t keep your mouth closed.”

Chanyeol blushed a bit. “N-no! It’s not like that. I just think he is talented.”

“You know, he’s single. You can just ask him out on a date, tell him that you want to be his friend.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “No way! We just met. It would seem creepy to suddenly ask him out on a date.”

Sehun released a sigh. “Ok, Jongin would kill me if he found out I told you, but he actually has interest in you.”

Chanyeol looked over at him in confusion. He wrinkled his nose, “What?"

Sehun laughed his sassy little laugh, his little eyes went into crescents and he covered his face. Chanyeol sighed and began walking away. Sehun caught up eventually by jogging.

“I’m being serious.” Sehun began. “I showed him a picture of you a while back. It was really weird, because he got really curious to know more about you. Before I knew it, he was asking if I could bring you around sometime.”

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and eyed him suspiciously. “You’re being serious?”

Sehun nodded. “Yeah. I’m just saying, if you’re interested,” Sehun lifted up his hand to poke Chanyeol’s cheek. “And I know you are. You should ask him for his number or something.”

***

The trio sat around the table for a little while longer until the check came back. The three of them split the bill, even though Sehun tried convincing them that Chanyeol should pay for everything because he and Jongin deserved it. The three of them walked out of the door, but before they headed back to the jeep, Sehun stated that he needed to go to the restroom. He ran back inside, leaving Chanyeol and Jongin outside of the restaurant.

It was silent for a bit between the both of them. Instead, they both listened to others around them chatting comfortably.

That’s when Chanyeol decided he would break the silent atmosphere. “So, Jongin, how long have you been dancing?”

Jongin looked up at the lantern that hang above the entrance to the Korean Barbeque. “Ever since I could remember. My parents put me into dance classes when I was a really little kid. I loved it so I continued it in school. Now here I am.” He smiled over at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded and smiled. “I see. I have two left feet when I dance. But, it’s fun.”

Jongin chuckled. “It is.”

Chanyeol noticed Jongin took off his cap and began fumbling around with it. “Um, hey Chanyeol.” His eyes shot down to the ground.

“Hm?”

He could have sworn Jongin blushed a bit before he began to chuckle. “I was wondering, if you, um…I guess…what I’m trying to say is,” Chanyeol noticed Jongin placed the cap back up on his head. And he was rubbing the back of his neck…could this be what Chanyeol thought it was?

“Do you want to hang out sometime? Just you and me?” Chanyeol asked.

Jongin’s eyes darted up immediately and his mouth dropped open. “As friends’ right?”

Chanyeol nodded and smiled. “Yeah, as friends.”

Jongin beamed. “Yeah! I mean…of course!”

Sehun burst out of the door. “Guys! I got a free cookie!” He beamed as he lifted up the macaron in his hand.

Chanyeol ruffled the younger ones hair. “Nice job Sehun.”

The three of them walked over to the jeep and got in quickly. Sehun rode in the back and Chanyeol made sure to open the door for Jongin. He smiled over at Chanyeol. “Thank you.”

The ride home was quiet. But not bad, it was a comfortable silence. Sehun made an occasional snarky remark. Chanyeol or Jongin would immediately say something back to shut him up.

Chanyeol stopped in front of Sehun’s house. “Here’s your stop.” He looked over to peer at the younger in the backseat. “Get off.” He said sarcastically.

Sehun pouted at the remark. “You’re so rude.”

Jongin merely chuckled. “Im staying over at Sehun’s tonight. Thank you for the ride Chanyeol.”

Jongin placed his hand over Chanyeol’s and gave it a light squeeze.

Chanyeol looked down at their hands together and back at Jongin who was smiling and then tilted his head to the right.

Sehun pulled on Jongin from outside. “Come on Jongin! I got overwatch.”

Jongin climbed out and the both of them waved at Chanyeol before they ran inside the house.

Chanyeol waved them off and chuckled. He was about to place his hand on the steering wheel, but he felt something in between his fingertips. He looked down at his hand to find a crumbled up piece of paper intertwined in his hand. He looked at it curiously and opened it up slowly. Inscribed inside were seven digits, above them was a single word, Jongin.

Chanyeol smiled. He didn’t know what, but something was telling him that this was the start of something grand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Dx  
> Songs used in story were: Bangarang by Skrillex, Equinox by Skrillex, Bass Down Low by Dev, Despacito by Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, and Justin Bieber


End file.
